Las Secuelas
by Pola de Himura
Summary: Un hombre con un corazon roto, cuenta su dolor cuando descubre a su amada muerta por una venganza, mal summary XD


Disclaimer: bueno los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen, ni este fic tampoco jeje es de la autora **Sumiregusa, **está en ingles y me dio el permiso para traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado ^^

**Las Secuelas**

Mis ojos me ardían de manera dolorosa, de tantas lágrimas que derramé, y de la visión horrible que tenía frente a mí. Si alguna vez pude haber hecho algo bueno en este mundo, si alguna vez yo pude haber encontrado una manera de redimirme, una manera de vivir cerca a la normalidad como todo el mundo lo hace, ahora está tan muerto como la mujer que tenía delante mio . Ella había sido mi esperanza para el futuro. Ella había sido la luz, la risa y la paz que llenaban mis días desde nuestro fatídico encuentro. Ella me había tratado como ningún otro lo había hecho antes, como un amigo, Como una persona. Nunca me había juzgado, nunca exigió nada de mí. Ella solo había pedido simplemente mi compañía, y eso me toco el corazón como nadie mas lo hizo. Por eso y por todo lo que ella era, la amaba.

Ahora estaba muerta. Todo mi cuerpo estaba herido, pero yo quería que me doliera más. Yo quería que el dolor cesase, pero también quería ser castigado por todo el daño que había causado. Yo quería que mi dificultad para respirar se terminara. Quería que mí roto corazón se detuviera, al igual como lo tenía ella. Yo quería que mi alma rota y vacía saliera de este lugar de muerte y tormento, para que tal vez encuentre su alma y pudiera estar en comodidad a su lado a donde ella fuera.

No sé si sonreí entonces, mi cuerpo herido apenas era parte de mí, pero el pensamiento fugaz de una sonrisa, una sonrisa torcida y sádica pasaron por mi mente borrosa cuando me di cuenta que a donde iban mis pensamientos, yo nunca sería admitido. Un alma como la de Kaoru no pertenece al lugar donde debo estar, en la vida o la muerte. Yo había tenido la suerte de haberla conocido, haber compartido su inocencia que asombraba al mundo, esa que me mostro su amor y el perdón, y que le mostraba a todos los que la rodeaban, Su comprensión, su compasión y su bondad, Su sonrisa y su simple felicidad. Me había mostrado algo tan bello y raro, y que me había dado la oportunidad de proteger ese tesoro. Pero había fracasado.

En el fondo de mi mente, con mi dolor embotado, escuche un sonido angustioso que hacia eco en todo el Dojo. El sonido era afilado, mi visión regresó de golpe a las tablas del suelo polvoriento, salpicado de sangre y lágrimas. El sonido era fuerte ahora, era el grito de un corazón herido en tormento, y entonces me di cuenta que venía de mí.

No quería moverme, no quería vivir en ese momento, pero de alguna manera, mi cuerpo se enderezó en posición vertical. Yo estaba inestable, no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza, pero en medio de la bruma de dolor y horror, me puse de pie ante ella. Sus ojos, que antes siempre eran brillantes y azules y llenos de emoción, ahora estaban apagados y vacíos. En un destello, un recuerdo de la cara de tomoe muerta llegó a mis pensamientos, y me dolió más. Ella tenía por lo menos una mirada de paz, una sonrisa satisfecha, que encurvaba sus labios, pero Kaoru ... Pobre, la dulce Kaoru que nunca había perdido una oportunidad de sonreír tenía una expresión de derrota. Supe entonces que había luchado para mantenerse con vida, que tenía miedo a la muerte y que había creído, como yo, que yo sería capaz de llegar a ella a tiempo.

La culpabilidad, cruda e implacable, desvaneció los últimos vestigios de mis fuerzas, y una vez más me hundí hasta las rodillas ante ella. Aturdido, extendí una mano temblorosa hacia la mejilla marcada y mientras su sangre acariciaba mis dedos, me pregunté mórbidamente como seria si ella hubiera estado viva para sentir mi caricia.

Mi mente se partió en dos con ese pensamiento, y con un grito de rabia violenta, saqué la espada de Enishi de su pecho. Lancé esa cosa horrible imprudentemente trás de mí para que se juntara con mi propia arma, y en mi razón caótica, vagamente escuche a Sano y a Megumi gritar detrás de mí, ya sea en estado de shock, dolor o disgusto, no sé que. Todo lo que importaba era que ella cayó hacia mí, y yo la atrapé, en el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo me enfrió a mi mismo rápidamente mientras yo sollozaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Ella yacía inerte entre mis brazos mientras la mecía, y yo sabía que no tenía derecho a tocarla, pero no pude contenerme. La abracé entonces como siempre había deseado hacerlo mientras ella estaba viva, mi necesidad de mantener la distancia entre nosotros y mi miedo al rechazo ahora ya no era relevante. Podría condenarme por esto, pero nada podría castigarme más que su muerte. No hay dolor que pudiera rivalizar el que yo siento en este momento. Ningún castigo será lo suficientemente severo como éste.

Kaoru estaba muerta, y todo fue por mi culpa.

Debo haber caído inconsciente entonces, porque cuando volví en si, estaba en mi habitación. Por un instante me pregunté si todo había sido otra de mis pesadillas horribles, pero un ligero aroma mezclado con sangre y jazmín que estaba impregnado en mi ropa, desmentido esta desesperada esperanza. Estaba entumecido en todo el sentido de la palabra, me senté suavemente y observó que algunas de mis heridas las habían limpiado, pero no estaban vendadas. A juzgar por el Shoji abierto, la ropa cuidadosamente doblada y las medicinas a un lado, Megumi debió haber estado aquí momentos antes.

No me importaba. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieran dejado con Kaoru y morir desangrado. Me sentía hueco por dentro, como si el espacio en mi corazón y mi vida que ella había ocupado, ahora no es más que un vacío desolador. Yo sabía que no había lugar para mí a su lado en la otra vida, pero también entendí que no había lugar para mí aquí tampoco. Había vivido una vida carente de amor y risas antes de que nos conociéramos, pero ahora sabiendo que ella me haría falta, no creo poder soportar una vida así de nuevo.

ignorando el dolor físico, me quedé en mi futón, y más por hábito que por nada, cogí mi Sakabato y la introduje en su lugar habitual en mi cadera. Me podría haber quedado ahí, pero nunca se me ocurrió hacerlo. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que salir de este lugar. Yo no podía hacerle frente a ella, ni a los que habían vivido aquí junto conmigo, No podía hacerle frente a nada.

Cuando iba a salir de la sala, vi la cinta de color azul brillante que me había dado cuando me enfrenté a Jin'eh, manchada ligeramente con mi propia sangre. Las lágrimas que yo había creído que habían cesado, en silencio fluían de mis ojos mientras recogía el material y lo llevó con cuidado hacia mis labios, me estremecí completamente cuando respire ese aroma a jazmín. Ella se había ido. Se había ido, y yo quería ir con ella.

Guarde la cinta en mi ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada, la prenda descansaba sobre mi corazón roto, me fui en silencio muy lejos de ahí, en busca de una sola cosa….la muerte.

0000000000

**Notas de kiranamie**

Emm bueno esto esta como para cortarse las venas XD pero realemente me gusto y quise compartirla con uds, bueno creo que es lo mas cercano a lo que hizo kenshin en ese momento, hace mucho que lei el manga asi que no me acuerdo de muchas cosas, aveces me pregunto si kenshin casi se vuelve loco por el hecho de haber perdido "de nuevo" a quien quería o porque era precisamente Kaoru quien habia "muerto" esque….no se aveces lo siento muy distante de Kaoru, será que nunca dejo de amar a tomoe? Muchos dicen que la siguie amando pero…enverdad seria asi de injusta esta historia? Porque seria muy injusto por lo menos para mi, es como si Kaoru fuera invisble, no me gusta, realemente me deprime, bueno considerando tambien que hoy no fue mi dia jejeje

Espero sus comentarios, bueno no sean malos soy nueva en esto de los fanfics jejeje

Saludos a todos, muchos besos ^^


End file.
